Shinirosemori
by JoselynCastle
Summary: ["Este Fic participa en el Concurso 2015: ¡El Mejor Universo Alterno!" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"] En la época victoriana, un grupo especial se encarga de exterminar a todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales. Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang y su grupo, van tras el recto camino de alcanzar el mandato en la agencia especial G.E.A.S.H pero siempre hay un truco tras el éxito.


Hola ! Hoy llego con algo diferente, así como dice la sumary del fanfic, este es un concurso llamado " El mejor Universo Alternativo " se que la mayoría de mis ones-shots son en UA, pero esto es diferente, estos tienen que ser no comunes y nadas parecido a el Random que se ve en FMAB. Saben que siempre estará el RoyAi pero también entraran los Elric.

Necesitare de su ayuda para ganar! Espero estar al nivel de este concurso y principalmente, que les guste chicos!

Así que sin mas aquí les presento mi Historia de un capitulo de FMAB.

Shinirosemori.

* * *

Prov Riza Hawkeye.

El dolor ere insoportable, era imposible no derramar lágrimas, los llorosos e gritos eran de esperar y el no era muy considerado que digamos, ya que parece que le gustase verme sufrir. Me mantenía sin movimiento las extrañas lineas negras que recorrían mi cuerpo, apretaban bastante, todos era puro dolor pero esta había sido mi decisión y no me arrepentiría de ello porque de cualquier manera ya estaba hecho.

—Arrepentida.. Señorita Hawkeye ? —pregunto.

Seguía sin descifrar ese todo de voz de su parte. ¿Era placer? ¿Tal ves gusto? Nada llegaba, di un corto respiro, para responder de una manera decente.

—No.

—Así me gusta. —dijo después de una corta risa— El sello esta completado, solo necesito saber cual sera mi nuevo nombre.

—Roy... Roy Mustang.

—Yes, My Lady..

Despierto, estoy en mi cama, en mi cuarto, nada de lineas negras que me recorran el cuerpo, es temprano, ya que la luz de el sol a entrado en la habitación, miro a mi izquierda y el esta hay, siempre esta hay, sentado en la mesa de noche mirando con una sonrisa relajada y serena.

—Buenos días Señorita Hawkeye.

—Cuantas beses te he dicho que no entres en mi cabeza mientras duermo. —le regañe.

—Que educación es esa, señorita.

No lo soporto, siempre hace eso, entra en mis sueños y recrea ese dia. El dia en el cual se volvió en mi acompañante, le gusta hacer eso, siempre seguiré pensando que le gusta que recuerde de donde proviene y de donde aun sigo aquí.

—No estamos hablando de los buenos días. —hable cortante.

—Es que es muy divertido —dijo.

Sigo pensando porque mi padre me dejo a una persona como el ya que tiene un físico humano no parece un Shinigami, menos un Vampiro y ni se acerca a un Demonio, doy un suspiro y aun acostada saco mi arma de manera rápida y le doy un disparo en la cabeza.

—Ah !justo en el centro —sonrió para quitarse la bala de la frente— Cuantas beses te diré yo que esas pistolas humanas no me hacen nada.

—Pues entonces no importa si te doy otra no ..

—¿Porque tenemos que recurrir a la violencia? —se levanto de la mesa de noche— estemos tranquilos, ademas an llamado de la G.E.A.S.H te quieren en la zona S.

—Zona S ?

La zona S es para seres que se alimenta únicamente de sangre y esto se refiere a Vampiros, lleva años sin necesitar de revisión de un Coronel o Teniente, ¿sera otro suceso sobrenatural? Lo dudo, Bradley nos quiere lo mas alejado de algo que me lleve a avanzar. La G.E.A.S.H o Grupo Especial Anti Seres Híbridos es una fuerza creada por apellido Hawkeye, pero las ideas de mi padre eran otras.

—No queda mas remedio que ir. —me levante de la cama, para ir a mi clóset, pero al mirar atrás Mustang seguía hay— Que haces aquí ? Tengo que cambiarme.

—Para que irme si igual puedo verte desde cualquier lugar de la casa.

—Pues quiero fingir que aun tengo privacidad. Fuera de aquí.

—Bien, como ordene My Lady.

Tras todo lo demás que se tenia que hacer, fuimos camino a el Grupo. Camino allí, todo parecía silencioso y tranquilo, eso me hizo pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana ¿porque ese día? Entonces después de tantos años con esto logre entenderlo, aunque estoy segura que siempre lo entendí, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

—Si Hawkeye —dijo el— te lo recuerdo por eso, falta poco.

Si... falta poco para que Mustang cobre lo que tanto desea.

[°Flash Back.°]

El dolor poco a poco disminuía, pero a pesar de todo aun se mantenía en mi, ya le había dado nombre, se suponía que todo estaba listo pero aun seguía hay y entonces decidí hablar para saber que pasaba

—¿Porque seguimos aquí?

—¿Crees que ofrendare mis servicios? —respondió.

—No eres muy buen coordinado —dije, dando referencia al hecho que después de marcar el sello en mi espalda es que desea negociar sus servicio.

—Es una forma de asegurar lo que deseo.

—¿Que deseas?

—Dime tu, ¿que es aquello que esta unido al cielo y infierno?

El lugar quedo en silencio, no tenia una respuesta para ello, así que lo repase por mente por segunda vez. Aquello que esta unido al cielo y infierno.. ¿que podría ser? ¿el alma?

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunto.

Pero no respondí, estaba concentrada en descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta. Lo que pasaba por mi mente era el pensar ello, ya que lo único que pensaba era que fuese el alma.

—En los hombres, cuando nos invocan, siempre se negocia el alma, pero las mujeres tienen algo diferente. La virginidad es algo sagrado y el acto es el cambio de ser una joven a un mujer algo admirable y conmovedor, pero el proceso esta llego de sentimiento carnal, cosas sexuales y sensuales. Son dos cara en una misma moneda.

Eso quiere decir que, el quiere.

—¿Quieres mi virginidad?

—¿Que mas podría pedir? Ese acto es mas valioso que el alma misma.

—Bien. —no pensé, ni maquine nada, solo lo dije y ya, porque si ese precio tenia que pagar, pues lo pagaría.

[°Final Flash Back.°]

Prov Narrador.

El lugar encontrado en parte subterránea del país, era conocida como la G.E.A.S.H. Tras pasar por los lugares premeditados y seguir el patrón normal de la zona Hawkeye y Mustang bajaban en el ascensor para que al abrirse las puerta los esperaba Hermanys Brenda, especialista en investigación.

—Hey, —dijo como como saludo— esto llamara su atención, son un par de Vampiros, pero son cualquier tipo.

—A que te refieres ? —pregunto Mustang.

—Les mostrare.

Siguieron al hombre hasta la zona S, al entrar pasaron de largo a una zona que se guardaba para Vampiros trasmutados, causadores del arte de la alquimia o de suposiciones de magia negra.

Riza abrió mas los ojos y parpadeo un par de beses para ver si no era su imaginación, de inmediato miro a su acompañante quien se encontraba con una actitud similar.

—Son niños. —se atrevió a decir Hawkeye.

—Hermanos, para ser exactos.

—Hohenheim ? —hablo Roy

—Quieres decir .. —susurro Riza

—No, ese no es su apellido, su apellido es —Brenda rebusco en los papeles en su mano— Elric.

—Pero deben tener conexiones con Hohenheim —dijo.

—Porque ? —pregunto ella.

—Porque no puedo entrar en su mente. En ninguna de los dos.

Los jóvenes se comenzaron a despertarse, sus ojos eran color oro, pero al sentir el olor de sangre humana cambiaron.

—No an probado sangre humana. De ningún tipo de hecho.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —pregunto uno de los chicos.

—Son hijos de Van Hohenheim, cierto? —hablo Mustang.

—Tu que sabes de el ? —dijo el chico.

—Solo un hombre buscando la cura para el Vampirismo.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre eso?

—No puedo decirles.

—Oye tu lo has dicho, es mi padre, puedo saberlo.

—La quieres?

—Si.

—Deseamos ser humanos otra vez, por favor —hablo el otro chico y de repente algunos pasos se en pesaron a oír, parecían demandantes, conjunto a los demás paso fuertes.

—Viene el pez gordo.. mierda, ustedes no deben estar aquí —les dijo Branda.

—No importa. —respondió Roy— tengo una idea. —Mustang miro a Hawkeye y ella dio media vuelta para encontrarse con King Bradley.

—Coronel Mustang y Hawkeye ¿que hacen aquí.?

—Solo pasaba a mirar a los nuevos, ¿algún problema? —Roy miro a Bradley.

—Son restringidos, no esta permitido "mirar" Coronel Mustang.

—Si tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en reclutas se puede permitir el paso. —intervino Riza.

—¿Reclutas? han aceptado ?

—Si —respondieron los chicos.

—Bien. —Luego de decir esto, Bradley dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse, pero se detuvo y aun de espaldas dijo— Coronel Hawkeye, aprende a controlar a tu experimento o sufrirás las consecuencias

—Yo hago lo que desee—intermpio.

—Pero aun estas con vida gracias a Hawkeye.—tras eso se retiro del lugar.

—¡Oh! Pero que espectacular —hablo alguien que se encontraba en una de las puerta. Y todos voltearon a verlo.

—Hughes, ¿que haces aquí? —pregunto Mustang

—Nada importante, lo que en realidad importa es que... los quieres reclutar?

—Si.

—Bien —hablo Riza— estarán en mi grupo, pero serán tus subordinados.

—Entonces aceptan ?

—Si nos ayudan a buscar la cura, si.

—Pues es un trato, como se llaman chicos —pregunto Riza.

—Edward y Alphonse.

La G.E.A.S.H era reconocida entre las agencias sobrenaturales del país por su trabajo limpio y secreto, un grupo especial de hombres divididos por rangos militares y comandando por una sola persona. Cualquier ser sobrenatural era fácilmente exterminado o apresado, dependiendo de la importancia o actos causados, seres como Ghouls, Shinigamis, Vampiros, Demonios, Licántropo entre otros, Riza Hawkeye, era la ultima persona con apellido para comandar el grupo, pero su padre Berthold Hawkeye decidió dar el puesto a un General de el grupo y hacer que ella buscara la cima por si misma. Eso se suponía que era lo que tenia que ser, pero Berthold tenia algo mas en mente. Además de su puesto, investigaba cosas con similitud a su trabajo. El intentaba crear un ser que seria el fin de lo sobrenatural, quería combatir fuego con fuego, pero antes de mostrarlo, cayo en el cáncer, dándole solo la posibilidad de terminar esto a su hija, dándole el sello de invocación para este ser diferente.

Shinirosemori, le llamo su padre, al invocarlo se encontró con un Demonio mitad Shinigami y Vampiro pero con una apariencia de un humano uno capas de destruir a cualquiera de los nombrados seres y Berthold no quería que su hija gobernase, el quería que ese ser lo hiciera, con la posibilidad de espesar desde un simple cadete para acabar con todos al llegar al comando.

Ese era el, Roy Mustang.


End file.
